The Yondaime's Brother
by sandewrpally
Summary: Namikaze Minato was not the only Namikaze that resided in Konoha. Namikaze Raiu, the dubbed Thunder Flash, is all that remains of the Namikaze bloodline. In the aftermath of the Kyuubi incident he is left to raise Naruto, along with his own family. Follow the effects that the Yondaime's brother will have on not only Naruto, but the Shinobi world.


**The Yondaime's Brother**

 **Chapter One: Aftermath**

For many of the patrons of the bar they came to drink, whether for fun or to forget was up for debate. For one man, with unruly curly blonde hair he was currently staking out the bar for other reasons.

With a glance experienced Shinobi could tell the man, who seemed to be in his early twenties, was a dangerous fighter. A Konoha emblem was emblazoned on the headband around his arm, signifying his allegiance to the village of Konohagakure. Mesh armor covered the exposed arms, which were further covered by handguards. Black ANBU style pants, with various seals arrayed on them, led to a coat of blue and black. With the hood currently down one could only guess what the Shinobi, for what else could he be, was currently doing in a simple bar.

"Surprised to see one of Konoha here." The bartender spoke to the man, who merely quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"Did you not hear? The Nine-tails apparently showed up. Would have destroyed the village if not for the fourth."

The man tensed at the mention of the fourth Hokage, for reason the bartender could not hope to understand. He continued unabated "Yep. One of my regulars was passing through here on a mission and told me about it. I would suggest you head home and see the damage for yourself."

When the barkeep looked up the man was gone, with money for his drinks and information on the counter before him.

 **Konoha**

Even after a week since the attack of the Nine-tails and the death of Minato and Kushina reports were flooding in for damage and costs. Along with calls for the execution of the child of the fourth and his wife. Hiruzen Sarutobi, newly reinstated Hokage, was disgusted by the continual calls for the execution of a child. He hoped that the messages that he had sent to Tsunade and Jiriaya would reach them soon. The situation was further expounded at the moment, with him sitting in the middle of the council meeting.

"Hokage please see reason!"

Sarutobi turned his gaze to one Fugaku Uchiha, annoyance hidden by years of playing the political game.

"And once again I will not condone the execution of an infant!" the old Hokage sighed as he regarded the gathered councils. "For now we need to concentrate on rebuilding."

"A decision needs to be made Hokage." The voice of his former teammate, Danzo, was clear from the rest "About what to do with the boy."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at his war hawk of a team mate. Before he could offer a rebuttal a commotion outside the council chambers caught everyone's attention, with the entire Shinobi council along with the Hokage on alert.

"Stop! In the name of-" a grunt of pain finished the ANBU's response, followed by various scuffles. After another moment the door opened, introducing the assailant to the rest of the gathered civilians and Shinobi. A couple noted that their Hokage relaxed and grew continually confused as the man, now identified as a Konoha ninja, merely walked to the middle of the room, hood still in place.

"Who are you to invade this session of the council!?" one of the civilian members shouted. Instantly a needle of killing intent knocked the man out. The precision instantly put the rest of them on edge, but before things could escalate they saw their Hokage chuckling. Finally he spoke, though it only confused the councils even more.

"I honestly did not even know you were alive."

"My apologies." The voice that came from the man caused several members of the Shinobi council to tense "But I only heard about the attack a few days ago."

"There is no need for that, but I think introductions are in order before anything else."

"Indeed" replied the man as he reached and drew his hood down. Unruly blonde locks, so reminiscent of the Yondaime Hokage, greeted them. Sharp blue eyes, tinted with green for a more hazel color, scanned the shocked and tense faces of the councils.

 **Fugaku**

The head of the Uchiha clan could only clench his fist, realizing that his greatest enemy was still alive. Oh how he hated this man with every fiber of his being!

 **Hiashi**

The Hyuuga head could only look on in wonder as one of the few people he could call a true friend outside of Minato and his brother stood in the middle of the council chambers. He was sure that his wife would be more than pleased to see the man who had made more progress with reversing the accursed Bird-cage seal. Though he could feel the headaches from the elders once word got out of his return.

 **Tsume**

The matriarch of the Inuzuka felt her heart leap into her throat. Before her stood the only man that she could truly call her mate, though circumstances prevented that. Now though she merely waited, as the man who was her true mate would no doubt stir the pot quite nicely.

 **Danzo**

NO. NO! The man standing in the middle of the room should have been dead! The stone façade of Danzo gave way to panic as he regarded the man before him, though his face quickly set itself back to its neutral state.

 **Council Chambers**

"For those of you that do not know I am Namikaze Raiu, younger brother of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato."

Silence. Pure complete silence was the only thing that the council chambers. Hiruzen idly thought that it was perhaps the only time this kind of silence had existed in these chambers. The moment quickly passed, as a flood of voices shouted disbelief and outrage. Those that actually knew of him, such as Hiashi and Tsume, could only smile at the reaction their friend and mate had garnered from the rest of the council. Hiruzen let the voices continue for a minute before he called for silence again.

"It is good to have you back Namikaze-san. Could you tell us of why you have been gone for so long?"

"As you wish Hokage-sama. I have been on a training and retrieval mission of sorts. I only finished my mission a week ago and was on my way back when I heard of the attack and my brother's death. Other details can be discussed once we are in more secure areas."

"I believe anything can be said in front of the council Namikaze-san" Danzo stated, though instantly regretted it. The spike of Killing intent had him take a step back, but it subsided a moment later.

"I do not answer to you Elder. Only the Hokage of Konohagakure. And myself." Hiruzen had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. The scathing retorts seemed to be in full swing tonight from the younger Namikaze.

"Namikaze!" A member of the civilian council caught his attention, though Hiruzen had the distinct feeling that there would be a storm of problems in the next moment. "Don't you agree that the Fox should be killed while in his weak state?"

Raiu narrowed his eyes at the council member before responding "Elaborate." He demanded.

"The Yondaime, your brother, sealed the fox into a child. Surely he intended for us to dispose of the child after the sealing?"

Hiruzen could see the face of the younger Namikaze scrunch up in confusion, then realization, then anger. Smoldering, murderous anger. A glance from the Yondaime's brother spoke of the intentions of the appropriately named Thunderstorm. A small nod proceeded a swipe from the Namikaze. Those that were Shinobi could feel the Chakra, wind, cut the head off the civilian that spoke. Any reaction was silenced as Raiu stomped on the floor, silencing everyone and getting their attention.

"This is your only warning. Those that attempt to harm the boy that my brother sealed the nine-tails in will be put down like the idiots they are. He is now under my protection. Any and all people, whether they be Shinobi or civilian, will be dealt with accordingly."

Before anyone could retort Hiruzen jumped on the Namikaze's threat "I agree with putting Uzumaki Naruto under the protection of Namikaze Raiu. As a true seal master he is more than qualified to watch over the boy and help develop his talents as a Shinobi as he grows up. By order of the Hokage Namikaze Raiu is hereby the legal guardian of Uzumaki Naruto. This session of the council is now adjourned."

The shocked silence, two for two Hiruzen noted, was the last thing he noted as both Raiu and him shushined to his office, leaving the carried reactions of the council members.

 **Hokage's Office**

Twin Shushins, one leaf and the other lightning, preceded the arrival of Namikaze Raiu and Sarutobi Hiruzen. The ANBU on guard duty for the boy in the cradle next to her could only stare slack jawed at the younger Namikaze, no doubt shocked about his appearance like most people would be.

"Cat take the night off" Hiruzen spoke up. A hesitant nod was followed by the lone ANBU leaving. Finally alone Raiu dropped into a seat he had dragged next to Naruto.

"So it's true. He's gone." Hiruzen could only grab the younger Namikaze's shoulder as the grief he had contained for the last few days released itself. "He looks so much like them Ji-ji. He's all I have left."

The God of Shinobi could only lower his head as one of the last Namikaze wept for his brother and his wife, cradling the sleeping child in his arms. He stayed as a silent witness to the grief and sorrow that poured form the young man, before he followed Raiu to their new home in the Namikaze estate. Before he left he asked if Tsume could be sent to the estate, before going to sleep with the infant needs taken care of by a shadow clone. Hiruzen nodded, more than happy that the Brother of Minato was here to help raise his son.

 **Namikaze Estate**

The next day saw the Inuzuka matriarch outside the gate of the Namizake compound. Truthfully she had wanted to visit her mate the night before, but was forced into meeting with the elders to discuss the repercussions of having the 'demon' child under the care of the last Namikaze. She had been getting continually angrier with the suggestions that the young Uzumaki Naruto was actually his child and that they should both be executed.

Word was that all the clans except the Uchihas were a bit short on elders the next day.

What surprised Tsume was not the summons of the Hokage or the mission to visit Raiu, but meeting Mikoto just steps away from the compound. The Uchiha matriarch looked harried, as if sleep had aluded her the entire night. Knowing the bastard that was Fugaku she could easily imagine his reaction from the realization that Minato's brother was still alive. The hatred between the two of them was the stuff of legends, possibly outdoing the hatred between Senju and Uchiha. It struck Tsume that it was a sort of irony that had Raiu not been sent out on the mission he quite possibly would have killed Fugaku for the comments that he had made of Minato's death.

She was brought out of her musing when Mikoto approached her. The Uchiha matriarch's story was much the same as Tsume's, heck of most clans. The elders, and most of the time the clan heads, would arrange marriages to strengthen the clan. In the case of her and Mikoto Namikaze Raiu had happened. In her case, she had realized that the man who had been arranged for her was weak. Her response to this was Raiu, who had constantly challenged her in fights, which eventually ended in a night of passion that both parties came back from with bliss on their faces. In all honesty, she was not sure if her firstborn, Hana, was her former husbands or Raiu's child. She would have to do a blood test later, more for her curiosity than anything.

In Mikito's place was Raiu sticking up for a friend. Raiu had instantly challenged Fugaku when he had found out about the arranged marriage between the bastard and Mikoto. Minato and Kushina had cleaned house that day from the betting, but it was all for nothing. Using his connections with the elders and the civilian council he had the results for the duel nullified, despite the Third Hokage's adamant attempts to keep the results the way they were. The end result of that debacle?

A mad Namikaze Raiu was a dangerous thing. Combined with Uzumaki Kushina, another seal master, and they had developed a special seal just for the Uchiha's. Mainly their sharigan. Though he had been forced to eventually undo the **Tengoku no aishiru (Heaven eye seal) .** It had thoroughly put the Uchihas in fear of the three seal masters of Konoha. With two of the three dead, the only one with the knowledge to perform the seal would more than likely have some parties trying to teach others. Popular rumor was that Fugaku was not the one who had taken Mikoto's maidenhood, and if she were perfectly honest with herself Tsume couldn't help but be pleased with the way her mate had stuck it to Fugaku.

"Tsume, is it true? Is Raiu-kun really back?" Mikoto asked, a hint of hope slipping through her mask of indifference.

"HEH, the baka basically charged the council chambers to announce his return." Tsume replied, mirth evident in her voice. The Uchiha matriarch finally let the mask of indifference slip, revealing the pure joy that Raiu had returned. It was then that the gates of the compound opened, depositing the man that both kunoichi had come for. When he saw them, a tired smile reached his lips, though both women could see it did not reach his eyes, which were puffy and red. No doubt mourning the death of his brother and sister in law.

"Tsume, Mikoto it is good to see you. If you'll give me a moment. Kakashi!"

The next moment Hatake Kakashi appeared next to Raiu. The one visible eye of the young cyclops was in the same state as Raiu's, but a determined look could also be seen. Raiu fished out a scroll from his civilian garments and handed it to Kakashi.

"Take this to the Hokage. It details my recommendation for punishments. Make haste and take the rest of the sealing scrolls for the rest of your things."

"Hai" in the next moment the young shinobi had vanished. Turning to the confused looks on the two women's faces he responded to them while the three headed into the Namikaze complex.

"Despite my warning, it seems some people decided that pursuing the death of my charge was well within their rights. Due to the state of our forces I didn't kill anyone, but they will be handed adequate punishments. As such I must inform you that I had to seal three sets of sharigans. I will not reverse them."

"I have no problems with that. If they were brash enough to attack you they should expect no less. Though my husband might have something to say about it."

"Let him." Raiu responded with a cold fury at the mention of Fugaku. By now the three had made their way into the house. Without another word Raiu turned and engulfed both women in a embrace. While surprised it did not deter the two kunoichi's from returning the embrace. The next moment Raiu's shoulders were hitching, and with it came the quiet sobs before he started to talk.

"I-I love you both. You know that right?" he stepped back and led them to the couch in the front room. "Besides Naruto, you two are all that I have left. Kakashi is with me because we both lost something in Minato, and if I'm honest with myself Naruto could use an older brother type."

He looked down at the floor, no doubt holding back the racking sobs that Tsume assumed had been happening all night. "I know you two can't be with me, for obvious reasons, but could you stay with me? Just for a little bit?"

The shared look between the two lovers of Namikaze Raiu solidified their purpose of being here. For the next hour Raiu wept in intense grief and sorrow, being comforted by the ministration of Tsume and Mikoto. At the end of the hour the tears had all but dried, leading to the embarrassed and sheepish Raiu coming out to play. Tsume was sure only a few people in Raiu's entire life had actually seen this from the younger Namikaze, but damn if it wasn't one of the most adorable things she would ever witness. Their attention was drawn to the sounds of a baby crying, no doubt the late child of Minato and Kushina. That more people hadn't realized who the blonde infant resembled was beyond her, but she knew Raiu would kill anyone who so much as threatened the last connection that the last namikaze had to his late brother and sister-in-law.

After returning with the baby Tsume looked at the soft expression that adorned the face of her mate. 'He'll make a damn good parent' were the thoughts form both women, though they themselves did not know they shared the same thoughts.

"So what will you do now?" asked Mikito, wanting to hold the baby that Raiu was currently feeding.

Raiu sighed as he looked between the two matriarchs of their respective clans. "For starters I need to ensure that the seal containing the nine-tails is properly finished. I do not know if my brother had time to properly finish it, and I dare not mess with the seal without having Jiraiya with me."

Raiu looked down at the baby, the soft expression of unrestrained love gracing his features. "For now Naruto needs a father, and I intend to give it to him. I'll continue being the clan head, as I was after Minato took the Hokage seat. Most likely I'll take up a position as a Research Jonin, and just give out some of the seals I've developed over the last year for a steady job. Without having to do anything of course."

Tsume rolled her eyes at the mention of him becoming a Research Jonin. If she was perfectly honest with herself she wouldn't be surprised if the Third offered him the position of Hokage. Raiu, despite his attitude and disposition for anything of leadership in nature, was damn good at positions of authority.

As if sensing her thoughts the younger Namikaze shook his head ruefully. "And despite my thoughts on the matter Sarutobi is no doubt looking for a way for me to become the next Hokage. But I have no desire to be in the same position my brother was in."

"Why not?" asked Mikito "By all rights you would be a good Hokage, especially with you traveling around these last few years."

Raiu just smirked as he proceeded to burp the infant that had just got done feeding "Be that as it may the Hokage must manage to see all sides of an issue. In that case I am the worst person for the Job. I am completely biased when it comes to those that I support. Namely Hyuuga, Inuzuka and my own clan. N offense Mikoto-chan."

"None taken." The uchiha matriarch replied with a sigh. "Fugaku has more than made it clear his position with regards to you and your clan. Despite that itachi has been asking when he can see you again, much to my husband's ire."

"Kid does have a good head on his shoulders. Takes from more you than Fugaku. And how are your children Tsume?"

Tsume merely smirked, no doubt debating on how to answer her lover. After a few seconds she just decided to go with it. "Good, even without thier father." At the surprised and happy? Look that graced his features she continued "You and I both knew that the man they chose for my husband was weak, even by my clan standards. And quite honestly I'm not sure Hana is like my 'dear 'husband at all."

Further confusion graced both Mikoto and Raiu. Tsume continued, rather amused at the expressions "But that's for another time. For now I believe we need to get back before people are sent to search for us."

Turning to look at the clock Raiu sighed, no doubt wishing for more of their company. "Alright. And I need to go see the Third to see if we can Jiraiya here sooner rather than later. Come ill follow you out."

At the entrance to the compound two women rounded on the Namikaze, who could tell they were silently debating something. Before he could blink Tsume had crashed her lips against Raiu's, ending it after a few seconds.

"In case I don't see you for a few days. It's good to have you back."

Another kiss from Mikoto, chaste instead of crushing passion like Tsumes, left the Namikaze in a daze.

"What she said." Was the reply from Mikoto before both kunoichi shunshined away. Raiu just smirked as he formed a shadow clone to take Naruto away for a nap while the original made his way to the Hokage's office, ready for the real discussion.

 **Hokage Office**

For the first time in quite a while the Third Hokage was ready to set fire to various objects and persons, and not necessarily in that order. Various petitions from both the shinobi council (mainly Uchiha he noticed) and civilian council had managed to create a rather impressive, yet depressing stack of paperwork for the older Hokage.

"And that" the voice of Namikaze Raiu brought Hiruzen out of his glare towards the mountain of paper "IS why I will have nothing to do with the Hokage seat."

"Damn." Hiruzen muttered "And here I was going to go into this whole speech about duty and how I'm old."

"I can still humor you if you wish Hokage-sama." Raiu teased his old mentor. Hiruzen merely gave him a blank look before chuckling and retrieving more tobacco for his pipe.

"Now then I believe we have some business to discuss, boring as that is." Hiruzen started "Since you won't be accepting to become Hokage, what is it you'll be doing?"

"Figured you could have me as a research Jonin, with stints in the Torture and interrogation department. I owe Ibiki some favors, after all."

"That sounds much the same as I was going to suggest. But I also want to add something, mainly because I know you'll just hand in a seal for your research."

The raised eyebrow form Raiu spurred the Third Hokage to continue. "I would like you to help with Hokage affairs, even though you are unwilling to accept the position."

"I…..see." Raiu regarded his mentor carefully before responding. "I assume this has to do with my travels and various contacts I have made in recent years?"

"Mostly." Replied Hiruzen without an ounce of shame "But I also know that Minato relied on you for affairs of both clan and village. Besides myself, you probably have the most experience managing affairs."

What Hiruzen did not add, and that he suspected Raiu already knew, was that some of the council members, especially the civilian side, were making power grabs left and right. This problem had been expounded upon the fourths death. With his brother, one of the pillars of support that Minato relied on, assuming head of the Namikaze clan Sarutobi knew the younger Namikaze would want to stick his hands I the affairs of the council. Say what you will about the 'Thunder Flash' but he was more concerned for Naruto at the moment.

"You old Bastard." Raiu commented with a smirk "Of course I'll help you make council lives difficult!"

At that moment a figure came in through the window of the Hokage's office. With it came the panicked voice of the toad Sannin Jiraiya. "Sensei! I heard what happened! Where is my Godson?!"

"Calm down." Sarutobi said calmly "Naruto is safe at the Namikaze compound."

"WHAT?! I thought it was agreed he would not be associated with Minato until we could be assured he would be safe."

"Ahem."

The whiplash form the quick turnuinbg of the sannin's head was comical, but the expression on his face was not. In an instant the Toad Sannin had threw two hidden kunais, in which Raiu caught before setting them down. Another moment poassed before the Toad Sannin realized who he had just attacked.

"Raiu!"

"Pervert!"

The silence in the room was deafening before the three men laughed. A few minutes passed before they reined themselves in and relaxed. The subsequent discussion about the events of the night of the Attack and Naruto's birth were suspicious, especially for the two seal masters.

"Ugh. This is more of a headache than trying to get money from Jiraiya."

The Toad Sannin rolled his eyes but continued. "Indeed. Minato should have been more than prepared for the re-sealing needed after Naruto's birth. Something must have gone wrong."

"Or someone." Raiu commented. He continued before Jiraiya or Hiruzen interrupted "NOW that you two are here…" with a simple touch of the ground various seals arrayed themselves around the office, signaling that the room was effectively cut off from the outside.

"I believe you need to know what I have been up to for the last year. For starters you know that Minato was concerned when Kushina became pregnant."

"Yes. As I remember correctly he was both ecstatic and worried at the news."

Raiu nodded before continuing "To that end I went out and tried to find the best methods for containing the Kyubbi when the birth came. My research turned up a surprising amount of information, mostly centered on the Bijuu themselves. Not only are the massive chakra constructs have names, but they have personalities besides the ones that we perceive them to have."

"Names?" asked Jiraiya, amazed at the level of research the younger Namikaze must have put into it.

"Yes. Though I know their names it is sacred to them, and only those that prove themselves to the Bijuu ever actually learn their names. But back to the point."

Raiu leaned back as he continued. "My research and the seals that I managed to develop should have ensured that the seal on Kushina would be reinforced, even after the birth. Only outside interference could have possibly have disrupted the re-sealing of the Kyubbi. The fact that the fox went on a rampage, when he should have been dazed from the additional seals lead me to believe he was controlled."

"But how?" Hiruzen muttered "The only one who was ever capable of controlling the Nine-tails would…..be….."

"Uchiha Madara." The toad Sannin muttered in disbelief.

"I don't think it was him." Raiu countered, easily gaining the attention of the two others in the room. Raiu powered though. "We three know that the Uchiha can transfer their eyes to others. From the histories, both known and unknown we know that the events between Senju Hasjirama and Uchiha Madara were not as clear cut as they seemed. My money would be on that the traitor survived, but was weakened as a result. It would only take another Uchiha finding their predecessor for his will, and eyes to be passed on."

Hiruzen could only rub his temples in frustration. Despite not wanting to the elder Hokage could only agree with the thoughts from Raiu. It was well known that the Uchiha traitor had controlled the nine tails in his fight with Hashirama. With the events of the incident, along with the hatred that Fugaku bore towards the last remaining Namikaze, he would be hard pressed to prevent the situation between the Uchiha and the rest of the village from becoming worse. The Third had no doubt Jiraiya was also in the same boat.

"In short it's a mess." Raiu continued "With my brother and sister gone, Many of our forces dead or wounded, and the assumption that an Uchiha who inherited Madara's will behind it only adds to the current situation. It's why I need to stay in the village for all to see and hear. Word of my return will help dissuade the more" at this Raiu's eyes gained a dangerous glint, reminiscent of Kushina and Minato "hostile elements to the leaf."

"And with my network spreading news of your continual stay." Jiraiya smirked "It'll be even more credible."

When it looked like Raiu was going to respond a sudden inflection of worry crossed his face. Turning towards the other two in the room both Hiruzen and Jiraiya became worried.

"I trust you two still have the blood seals for the compound?"

A hesitant nod form the both of them preceded Raiu swiftly rising out of his chair. "Then I will see oyu there. Have your loayal ANBU gather at the front." In the next moment the younger Namikaze was gone in a flash of blue. Both of the remaining men turned to look before Shunshining towards the Namikaze estate, followed by the four ANBU that always followed the Hokage.

 **Namikaze Compound Gate**

"Hurry you fool!" spoke one of the Iwa ninja in hushed whispers. The fact that the seals had been reinforced form their previous state only expounded on why this mission was suicidal form the beginning. Despite the fact that Konoha had suffered heavy form the Kyubbi attack there were still plenty of their elites that survived them. Intelligence had made no mention of the 'Thunder Flash' retuning as well, adding to the danger to this mission.

"I know! But these seals are….well impossible to break!" hissed their sealbreaker.

"What do you mean you can't? you're a seal breaker for kami sakes."

"And I have never seen such powerful and intricate seals before. Not to mention these were updated last night when that dammed 'Thunder Flash' should have been asleep!"

The four Iwa ninjas couldn't help but realize that their mission was a failure. Even so close to their objective they could not hope to get past the defenses when even an accomplished seal breaker failed. Before their squad leader could declare a retreat they felt the distinct pressure of a massive killing intent from the compound. The squad leader, having recognized this particular intent, scrambled to shunshin before the slap of paper was applied to his back. Without warning his chakra cut off along with his jutsu that he was forming. The same situation appeared for the rest of the Iwa squad, with seals arrayed on papers having been stuck to their backs.

"Now then." Commented a voice eerily devoid of any warmth. It would be more accurate to say that the voice was more… bored at the situation presented to him. "What does a squad of Iwa shinobi have with little ole me? Surely you aren't here to try to take advantage of the situation? Or to try to gain the secrets my brother and I created?"

Even had the seals on their backs not paralyzed them the four Iwa jounin's doubted they would have moved at all when the figure emerged from the gate of the compound. Standing before the Iwa squad was none other than the dreaded brother of the yellow Flash.

"The Thunder Flash…." One of the Iwa Shinobi managed to hiss out, before the seal on his back reactivated and promptly clamped his jaw shut.

"Now, now" chided the younger brother of the Yondaime Hokage "we don't want anything unfortunate to happen to you. After all the Third and the toad Sannin should be along any second now."

Not a second later the aforementioned persons appeared next to Raiu. Their eyes instantly honed in on the Iwa shinobi with twin monstrous killing intents focused of the unfortunate squad. It was the voice of Raiu that brought their attention to the situation they were in.

"Now I believe you should go ahead and tell me what you all were thinking when you decided to 'attempt' to gain access to my home. For your sakes, of course." Raiu finished with a predatory gleam. It took only moments for one of the Iwa to break in the face of three S-class shinobi.

"We were in the area when we heard about the attack on Konoha! We were on a mission only to observe. Nothing More!"

All three of the Konoha shinobi turned their gaze to the one that spoke. "Care to elaborate on why the mission suddenly changed?" Hiruzen asked in a calm voice.

"It was our squad leader!" another ratted out "He thought that this would be a prime opportunity to get back at the Yondaime!"

"Quiet you-" the Iwa leader was silenced as the seal activated on his back, further locking him up with a paralyzing seal. Raiu nodded while Hiruzen and Jiraiya merely looked on. While Minato had been feared publicly by Iwa and most of the ninja world, Raiu was feared in the more classified sectors of the Villages. The reason why was on display for the gatheres shinobi.

"I see." He idly commented as he removed the seals from all but the squad leader. "Since this monumental mistake was because of your leader you three are allowed to leave, so long as I never see your faces again."

The quick nodding of acceptance led to Raiu slowly turning towards the last of the Iwa still sealed. "As for you…" he approached and laid another tag on top [ before sealing the rather distraught Shinobi in a sealing scroll. Throwing the scroll at the Iwa shinobi they quickly scattered, wondering what the hell the dreaded Thunder Flash had done to the man sealed in the scroll.

"That was rather refreshing." Stated Hiruzen as they made their way into the compound.

"Nothing like threatening ninja that are already scared so much that they ran as soon as they could." Lazily commented Raiu as he opened the door for them. "Now then since you are here Jiraiya we can check the seal to make sure it's in proper order."

"Knowing you I'm guessing everything is set up?" asked the Toad Sannin in his rare serious mode.

"Of course. I didn't become a seal master by slacking after all."

 **?**

A soft groan was all that sounded in the white room that Raiu found himself in. The last thing he remembered was examining the seal when it responded and pulled him in. Sitting up he saw only white until his eyes landed on the Nin-tailed Bijuu locked behind a cage that seemed to extend to the ends of the landscape and beyond.

" **So the brother of my jailer comes here himself."** Rumbled the Nine-tails. Even form behind the seal the younger Namikaze could feel the swell of chakra that the beast could throw out on a whim, restrained by the seal that his brother had sealed it with **"But to what ends?"**

"He is here because of us." A familiar voice sounded form behind him. Turning he came face to face with Minato and Kushina, though Raiu knew that it was just their essences places within the seal at the last moment. It was still more than he could have ever asked for in a way to say goodbye.

"It is good to see you. Even in present company." Raiu commented, earning a growl form the fox. Minato rolled his eyes while Kushina laughed at the situation. Before anyone could speak Raiu had embraced both of them in a bone-crushing hug. After a moment of silence Raiu backed away, a serious expression on his face, though it was offset by the puffy red eyes.

"I assume there is more to this than just being able to say goodbye?" Questioned Raiu. Minato and Kushina just looked at each other before delving into the events of the night of Naruto's birth.

"And you would be right." Minato sighed as three chairs appeared at will. Taking a seat Raiu got comfortable as Minato began explaining. "For starters the seals that you provided us were working like a charm. I had almost resealed the Kyubi into Kushina when a masked man appeared, killing the rest of the Shinobi with me and taking Naruto Hostage. I managed to rescue Naruto but the masked man made off with Kushina."

At this Kushina reached over and took her husband's hand before continuing. "I was then taken to an area right outside of Konoha, where a monument or something had been set up to release the Kyuubi. Hurt like a bitch too. Somehow the man was able to take control of the furball."

"Sharigan" both Minato and Raiu commented before Minato continued. "The man managed to summon the Kyuubi in the middle of Konoha, which I attempted to make my way towards before I was intercepted by the masked man. I had managed to damage him extensively before having to intercede when the Kyuubi was reading a beast-tail bomb."

"I've seen the reports. You did well in diverting the attack. No offense." The growl from behind him let him know that there was every offense taken. "Hiruzen also told me that with Gambunta's help you were able to restrain the nine-tails while getting the seal setup. Other than that though…."

"I did indeed manage to get it setup. Kushina herself had managed to restrain him while I performed the **Dead Demon Seal**."

Raiu sighed as he regarded his brother. "I'm guessing that is why the fox's chakra is so out of whack at the moment?"

"Yes. I managed to seal the Yin half of the Kyuubi's chakra in myself. By this time the Kyuubi had managed to regain control of itself and attempted to end Naruto's life. We managed to stop it at the cost of our own lives. I just wish…"

"There was nothing you could have done. You had already sacrificed yourself for the seal and Kushina was on her last legs. Though he may not know you Naruto will know that you loved him until the very end."

Both Minato and Kushina had tears running down their faces, content with the knowledge that their brother would watch over their child. "Thank you Raiu" Kushina whispered out between sobs "Thank you."

Raiu smiled before his gaze went towards the nine-tails. "And what input do you have Kyuubi, or should I say Ku-"

The slam of the fox against his cage silenced Raiu as the nine-tails regarded him with pure bloodlust. Raiu merely scoffed, knowing the inner working on the seal better than most people. **"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!"**

"Research enough and you will be able to find the answers." Raiu commented much to the ire of the nine-tails "But did you feel anything familiar from the sharigan user that took control of you?"

Despite the threatening growl the Kyuubi responded **"He was another Uchiha, but it seemed as if half of his body was of that dammed Hashirama's."**

"Nothing that seemed he could be Madara?" Harsh laughter followed this question before he got a response.

" **Hell no! I would recognize that bastard's chakra anywhere. Whoever this Uchiha was nothing more than another bastard looking for madness."**

"Damn" Raiu muttered "I hate being right sometimes."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked with a worried expression.

"From what I, Hiruzen and Jiraiya have gathered this attack was for a specific purpose; to retrieve the Kyuubi from its host when the seal was weakened."

Both Minato and Kushina closed their eyes, no doubt putting the pieces together. Kushina opened her eyes and pieced her brother in law with a withering glare "And Uchiha Madara fits into this how?"

"While we may not know all the details of the fight between Madara and Hashirama there is no disputing the idea that Madara could have survived. Weakened but alive. It would only take a relative to find and adopt his 'will' for a pseudo Madara to come into existence."

" **For once"** the Kyuubi groaned out **"I would have to agree with a human. A bastard he was there is a reason he was one of the most powerful shinobi to date."**

"Which means more problems in the future. With your deaths I remain the only master sealer that can be in Konoha regularly for Naruto's sake." Raiu ran a hand through his curly locks before regarding the two in front of him. "This is just a guess but I assume you have both put some of your essence to help Naruto when he tries to gain the help of the Kyuubi?"

"Perceptive as always brother." Minato smiled while Kushina rolled her eyes.

"All the perception I the world still wouldn't help with that denseness that comes from you two. Hopefully I can wean your son of it. And Ramen."

The three laughed before a solem look graced Minato and Kushina. He knew that their time was up.

"Don't worry about your son. I'll watch out for him. Always."

Kushina and Minato merely embraced him before they started to disintegrate. "Thank you."

A sad smile graced Raiu's face before they disappeared completely. "Anything for the family."

Wiping the few tears that had fallen he turned to look at an inquisitive Kyuubi. "So."

" **So."**

Raiu just let out another sigh, idly noting that he had done that a lot just in the last twenty four hours. "I'll be by to check on the seal every month or so for the first year. I trust you can keep yourself….. less troublesome?"

The Kyuubi merely growled at the younger Namikaze. " **"Oh? And what, pray tell, am I supposed to do in this god-forsaken seal?"**

Raiu nodded his head at the question. What was a massive chakra construct supposed to do when the area around him was so empty of anything? Looking at the seal Raiu noticed an odd part of the seal that he had not noticed before. Upon closer inspection the part of the seal that allowed for the mindscape to be altered somewhat gave Raiu a few ideas.

"Well in that regards I actually have some good news." Raiu commented as he started to access the seal more in depth. "If you can give me a general layout of what you would prefer the mindscape to be I can attempt to replicate it."

 **Would it not be easier to release me?"** Was the response from the Kyuubi. The deadpan look he received in return only made the great fox grumble before he got serious. By the impromptu 'mindscaping' the Fox had a new begrudging respect for the young seal master. The Prison bars, which had stretched as far as the eyes could see, was now centered on a bracelet that would allow him free movement with all the restrictions of the seal in place. The once all-encompassing white was changed to rolling fields of grass and trees, much to the amusement of Raiu. While the Kyuubi was still a mass of hatred at the moment both of them knew that it was not natural at the moment. That didn't mean that The Kyuubi was not himself in some aspects.

"Who would have known?" Raiu commented as the Kyuubi looked around "That the great nine-tailed fox was fond of nature."

A second later a tree was uprooted and thrown his way. Ducking and adopting a sheepish look both Raiu and Kyuubi looked at each other.

" **This dosen't make us friends."** Was the fox's response.

"I was thinking more allies of circumstance." Raiu was sure if he could see it there would be a tick mark on the head of the Kyuubi. Regardless he continued "For now though I want the best for Naruto and that included you wellbeing as well. Both of you are connected, for better or for worse."

" **Fine."** The fox grounded out before making a away motion with his paw **"For now though I would like to be left alone."**

"I'll be back in a month then."

After that Raiu felt a pulling sensation as he exited the seal. It was more unpleasant than hurtful, an experience he would have to get used to as he made checks every month.

 **Namikaze estate**

With a groan Raiu opened his eyes only to shut them a second later as light flooded his eyes. Rubbing the spots in his vision to go away he idly noted the presence of Jiraiya and Hiruzen, along with his standard retinue of Anbu.

"Hokage-Sama! He is awake." A female voice sounded out.

"And a little worse for wear it seems." The old man commented.

"How long?" Raiu managed to groan out as he popped various bones as he stretched.

"A couple of hours." He heard Jiraiya reply from the kitchen. No doubt raiding form the stores again. His point was only proven when the Toad Sannin came in with a sandwich. "So can we assume that everything is all right?"

"The seal is the way it should be. I made a few changes to the prison before I left for the safety of the Naruto." In a way Raiu was telling the truth. With the Kyuubi more at peace with his position Naruto would be in less danger from him. Plus it never hurt to be on the good side of a massive construct of chakra and hate.

"Good." Hiruzen stated before rising from his seat. "For now I must return and perform my duties. I'll be by to see Naruto later this week."

"Of course." Raiu replied with a knowing smirk. "And I'll arrange something so that I don't have to rely on Shadow clones for his care-giving while I'm working. See you later old man." After that Hiruzen and his Anbu left, leaving Jiraiya and Raiu the only ones at the house. Before he could blink the sandwich Jiraiya had made was swiped and consumed by the younger Namikaze.

"So where you will be sleeping? Because you sure as hell aren't staying here just to steal all of my food."

The night went on with a great discussion about rights of sensei and the other arguments that sounded just as ridiculous. As the shadow clone shook his head he watched as a small smile came upon naruto's face. He was right when he told Minato and Kushina he would watch over their son. After all what was a uncle supposed to do with his nephew?

Bingo Book Entry

Namikaze 'Thunder Flash' Raiu

Brother of Namikaze 'Yellow Flash' Minato

Konoha Shinobi S-Rank

Abilities

Ninjutsu S-Rank

Genjutsu B-rank

Taijutsu A-rank

Kenjutsu S-rank

Fuinjutsu SS-rank

Notable abilities

Hiriashin – Technique used mainly by the Fourth Hokage and his brother. Allows the user to instantly teleport themselves wherever they have marked. The use of this technique is noticed by the yellow or blue flash form the wielder. It is unknown what differences Namikaze Raiu has made ot this technique3, being a true seal master

SS Rank Seal master – Regarded as the greatest seal master of the present world. Has developed and improved upon many seals that were seen throughout the Third Shinobi War and beyond. Most notable are Barrier and attack Seals.

Kenjutsu - With his proficiency in seals Namikaze Raiu has access to a plethora of blades all at the surge of Chakra. It is known that he is a master of several different weapon types. Said to be on the same level as the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Kenjutsu is also made deadlier by combining Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu to his attacks with the blade.

 **Flee on Sight**


End file.
